A love reflected
by tieusang
Summary: How well can a teenager adjust to life when she is raised by her friends and a demon lord? Rin is about to learn that life is a journey itself. *disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha in any way.
1. Birds and Bees

Chapter 1 Birds and Bees

It had been 6 years since the great battle with Naraku. Rin was drawing a picture of a flower and root that helps with allergies. "There. Now that's a dandelion," she said to herself. Oh and that's tumeric root. A topical anti inflammatory that also taste good in fried rice. Over the last 6 years she was left here with Kaede to learn to live with humans, so said her Lord. She has learned to become a healer and a miko like her new guardian. She was also taught how to fight by her Lord's half-brother. It became handy since she turned 15 and noticed that the males around her acted very peculiar.

Lord Sesshoumaru had been away for a year. He left to settle something in his kingdom and told her to be safe. She was never good with goodbyes. She said her usually take care and come back soon. With that he had disappeared from her life once again. When his image blurred in the horizon she called out, "I will miss you and wait for you my only love," Unbeknownst to her, he had heard those words and he grinned.

Kaede said that it was her Lord's idea to have her here to live with humans. She however always felt uncomfortable with that notion. Everyone seems so judgmental. It seems people are not fond of changes or receptive or even cultured when it comes to demons and humans. She knew this had always been the case. The monks from years ago told her that they were different and she should not follow him. She knew though that was true, nothing could or would replace the Lord's position in her heart, mind and soul. It made her giggle when she was younger, but now, it warmed her core and made her blush.

"Earth to Rin," Kagome said, noticing that her apprentice was daydreaming about a certain someone. " Rin?! We have to finish the catalog before the winter comes."

Rin abruptly came to her senses," Sorry Kagome. I...I was um," Rin felt like her whole face was red now. " Wait. It's the end of summer; we have plenty of time to get this done." Rin realized Kagome was laughing out loud now.

Ah yes, she didn't feel like the other villagers would understand her relationship with her Lord but Inuyasha and Kagome and a few did. Kagome was pregnant with her second child with Inuyasha and lately she has been embarrassing Rin for her 'daydreaming'.

"Rin, I think it's time for us to talk about the birds and the bees," Kagome's voice suddenly became serious. Rin gulped. She had just had a talk about her period with kagome 3 months ago when Rin was irritated and started to bleed for no reason. She remembers clearly Kagome had that same tone. Then Rin was given a crash course on a female anatomy and physiology...

Flashback

"What! This will be happening every month for the rest of my life! Why, what have I done wrong?" Rin was sobbing when she found out that a women's period was a sign that she was at the age to get married or have a mate. She had noticed her body changing for a year now but she didn't want to. All she was thinking was how she's grown to be 5 foot and her body was bulging in places that made it hard for her kimono to stay closed. She was also getting pestered by the village boys. She knew she was cute, but not as beautiful as Kagome. She just wanted to stay little. What if she's too big and Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her nap on his lap anymore, or rock her to sleep or… She wasn't ready for any of this. All she could say was why me.

Back to reality

"Okay Rin, remember how I said that your body has a amount of eggs that get released every month and causes your period when you are not pregnant? Well, I'm gonna tell you about how a women gets pregnant," Kagome said noticing Rin's sigh. "Are you sure I should know about this kagome, I'm only 15. Don't I have another 3 years before I have to think about mating and stuff?" She really was not ready for anything. She just wanted things to be simple. She would continue to help Kaede take care of the sick, learn to harness her powers as a miko, and see him every few months. Yes, she was satisfied with her life as is. " Uhm.. Let's begin shall we." Kagome said to Rin, and then her face turned redder than it had ever been in her 15 years of living...


	2. Curiosity

Chapter 2 Curiosity

Wow. Rin's head was spinning now. She had helped deliver babies before so she knew where babies came out of. But this, to know that something had to be put there to start it all was a bit overwhelming. "How can it fit? Would it hurt? Why would someone do that?..."

She sighed as Kagome giggled and said, "When you find the right person, your body will instinctively guide you through the mating process. It's painful at first but it becomes a wonderful union and before you know it, you'll have a bun in the oven too."

"Never. I'll make sure that never happens. I've seen what happens during birth Kagome, it's awful. Hours of pain, bleeding, and swelling and sickness is not my idea of wonderful," Rin argued with Kagome and this continued for the rest of the day. At the end, girls laughed and giggled. It was another day, like any other day. The sun was setting, so the girls gathered their herbs and headed back to the hut to prepare for dinner.

It was a good day for hunting because Inuyasha came home with a hog. "You really outdid yourself this time, it's huge. We're gonna have to call the neighbors over to help eat it," Kagome said as Inuyasha said," Feh. This was the small one. Tomorrow's the full moon so I won't be much help ." That was her cue to leave, Inuyasha hated feeling helpless and only Kagome and help him feel better.

"Whoa. I'll go tell Sango," Rin said as she ran over to their neighbor's house. She yelled seeing that the front door was open but no one answered. Then she went in but saw no one. They are probably at Kaede's right now. She remembered that Sango was getting back into demon fighting again so the kids were left with Kaede during the day. As she turns around she heard rustling in the back yard by the shed. Those village kids were always taking her weapons and playing pretend at the river. I'll teach them a lesson she said to herself as she snuck up to the shed. What she saw was her lesson with Kagome in real life. There was Sango and Miroku naked and sweaty and … she turned and ran back to the front. She wasn't sure if she should wait or just come back later. They looked as though no one else existed. She almost felt envious of having someone in her arm in such a way. But there was only one that came to her mind.

Her mind started to wander back to a year ago to the night before her Lord left. His eyes warmed her heart as though he was the sun and she was a flower. Only she knew that those eyes were trying to tell her something she could not understand at that moment. He looks as though he had a question for her. She was waiting for him to say those words… to return to his side. But the words never came and she fell asleep by his side like so many other times before. "Lord Sesshomaru, when will you come for me," she said to the sunset with a tear threatening to open the flood gates of her soul. She tried very hard not to show weakness for she represented him and she didn't want others to see him as weak. But in the past year however, the hollow in her heart has grown so much that the tears it held threaten to burst at any moment.

Kagome told her that her hormones were to blame. As a teenager grows, her body starts producing hormones to help her develop into an adult. Sometimes her hormones cause her to feel incredible sadness and happiness as well as confusion. The project of making the book of herbs was to help Rin focus her energy into something productive so she wouldn't feel so lost. Yet at this very moment, she couldn't help but feel so alone. Then she felt the trickle on her cheek. One by one they fell onto the ground and as soon as she realized it, she was crying. For what she really did not know. A lost Lord, a lost friend, and a lost … love. Yes, the sun showed her that it wasn't just admiration or praise she was feeling for her Lord but love…like Kagome and Sango for their significant other. But the pain was from not knowing if He wanted her back by his side. Not knowing hurts worst than knowing there is nothing. She was sure he cared for her, but love? Can Lord Sesshomaru really love her? Human, weak and crying? She was lost until a tap on her shoulder pulled her from the typhoon of emotions running rampage inside her soul.

"Rin dear, are you ok," Sango asked. Rin opened her eyes and nodded. " I'm sorry, I was supposed to invite you to dinner and I turned to see the sunset and I started thinking of…" She was rambling and Sango knew Rin's heart was in turmoil. She had done this so many times before when she was younger. She would run to the edge of the hut to the open field and stare out for hours at sunset hoping her lord would be coming. "It's ok. Tell Kagome we will be there in an hour." Sango gave Rin a big hug and patted her head. "One day my dear, you will find a love as great as yours in return," with that Sango left to pick up her kids.

Rin had a weak smile on, yes. One day, I too will have someone to love me. But her heart had already chosen a heartless and cold demon that may never be able to return her feelings. All I can do now is hope, he will find me here.


	3. A year of preparation

Chapter 3 A year of preparation

A few days journey away from Rin at a castle of white, a demon lord had finally subdued all opposition of his future mate. It has been a painstaking year to say the least. It was a year ago his mother pointed out his overprotective attitude and care for his ward. "It seems as though she is your mate and not just your ward the way you attend to her every whim, my boy. "

But why did this upset him? Was he to follow in father's footsteps? Was he in .. With Rin? It can't be. Emotions are weak and useless. But, when she smiles, somehow all the struggles in life would melt away and her songs would keep him at ease. She was his muse. She was his light in the dark and she was his. His Rin. Yes. It was an epiphany that had taken 5 years to realize. He wanted her back by his side and for as long as time would allow.

"Mother, what would you do if I do not deny that accusation?" He wanted to see first hand the outcome of his decision. Eyes glowed in red reflected her answer. He knew that his father had fought up to the day he died to protect Inuyasha's mother from humans and demons alike. Is that what he wanted Rin to go through? And more so, did she want to be with him in that way?

"I see that your decision has been made. I do not care for it however, I will stand by you, my son. But know this, opposition is fierce and it will get harder for the child. Your have been warned." Inumiki turned and left her son, it seems as though history would soon repeat itself.

And so it began, he told Rin he would be away to settle his court. Rin of course did not ask questions because she knew during her time with him, he was never doing his lordly duties. "How long will you be, my lord," she asked with her big brown eyes seeking comfort in his golden one. He wanted to tell her that it was all for her. That she was going back with him forever, and she would become the Lady of the West. "I will be back when all is taken care of, it may be at least a year." Her eyes and shoulder dropped.

They have never been apart for so long before. He always came back within 3 months but a year was an eternity for her. She couldn't say anything. She could feel her tears building. "I will be waiting for your return then, my lord." She snuggled close to him so he would not see her sadness. He could smell it, disappointment and tears. He said nothing. All he could do was holding her and comfort her tonight as she sleeps. It would be a while before they would be able to soothe one another with mere presence.

It has taken a year to vanquish all opposition. At first the court was in outrage but he dared anyone in their right mind to challenge him. One by one they were subdued. Once they pledged their loyalty to his future mate he dismissed them. Those who did not conformed, were quickly sent to oblivion. It was time to bring Rin back. 400 years and he has never been so nervous in his life. One question was going to change his whole existence.


	4. Misunderstanding

Ch 4 Misunderstanding

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Kohaku said coming to dinner with Sango and her family. Rin jumped up to hug him,"It's been so long. Two years now right? How are you? How's training? What have you been up too," Rin asked in one breath.

"I'm glad to see that things haven't changed much. Still a chatterbox as always, Rin. "He chuckle as she punch his arm. "I'm not that bad. Just didn't expect you to come back. How was your self discovery?"

Flashback

Rin and Kohaku were sparring at the riverbank. They trained everyday since she was left by her lord here. "Rin, are you going back to Lord Sesshomaru? I mean, that's what you want right?"

"I don't know. He's been quite distant when he's here. He hasn't mentioned anything about going back to him. I wonder if he even wants me back. I'm weak, Kohaku. If I want to be worthy for him, I need to get stronger so I can stand beside him, not behind his protection." With that last bit she flipped out of Kohaku's way and turned 180 and placed her dagger at his neck behind him.

"Great job Rin, you learn quickly. I just don't want to see you hurt that's all. You know I love you right?" He gauged her response.

"I love you too, Kohaku. You are the brother I've lost and you will always be dear to my heart." Her eyes showed honesty and sincerity.

End of flashback

He knew her heart was already taken, but in his travels, he has never met another whom warmth would melt the iciest of exteriors and whose smile would warm deep to the soul. She was never judgmental nor untrustworthy. If she met someone, even if you are mean to her, dismiss her kindness, or even demean her, she would still be able to see the goodness in you. But one word of anything about her Lord, and you've made an enemy for life. It took her a while to trust Inuyasha for his constant bashing of her Lord. She finally took him out during a sparring session. She told him if he didn't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all. They have come to an understanding that day.

She was loyal, kind, loving, caring and strong. Rin was one in a million. But she would never be his so he settled for whatever she was willing to give him.

Dinner was wonderful. The whole crew together reminded her of the old days. Everyone was laughing and listening to Kohaku and his recent adventures. Rin volunteered to wash the dishes so Kagome and Sango can take care of their babies. She was humming the usual song for Lord Sesshomaru.

In the mountain

In the breeze

In the forest

In my dreams

Lord Sesshomaru where are you

Master Jaken is always there with you

I will wait alone right here until you return

Lord Sesshomaru please come back.

My Lord, where are you? Do you know how much I've missed you? Please come back to me. Rin's thoughts were always one in the same.

Inuyasha tried to keep quiet. "That son of a..," "Inuyasha! There are children present. Besides, if you get too loud then Rin's gonna hear us." Kagome yelled at him.

"What am I going to hear?" Everyone turned towards Rin. Kohaku stepped up to her and said,"Rin, you should sit down. I actually came here to find the truth to a rumor that I heard while fighting in the Western Lands."

Rin eyes widen for the new information she had just been given. " Well, there's a rumor going around that the Lord of the Western land is taking a mate and for the last year he has been taking care of members of his court who opposed him. Supposedly she is not an inuyokai and her heritage came into question. The ceremony will be in one month. So, I came to see if Lord Sesshomaru had told you who his mate was."

Rin felt dizzy. Her world came crashing down hard. He's getting a mate. He left me to start his own pack. He doesn't want me anymore. I'm so lost. Why is it that everyone I love leaves me. I can't breath. I can't think. I can't go on. Her eyes blinked as the tears rolled off one by one. Her head spun a million miles that second and before long, her world was overcome with darkness.

"Rin, Rin. Stay with us… Rin.. Someone catch her." Kohaku slid forward as Rin fell back and fainted. "Poor thing. She must be heartbroken." Kagome said sobbingly.


	5. Decision

Chapter 5 The Decision

The light seared through her eyelids. It was morning. Rin sat up on her futon. Her tears started to rain down again. She remembers clearly what she had heard. She was suffocating in her room. To not awaken anyone, she opened her window and climb out. She needed time to think and decide what she really wanted in her life, a life without her heart.

'Rin, are you okay?" Kohaku asked.

"I'm fine. I just need a few minutes alone." She replied distraughtly.

"Rin, it's ok to hurt. I know that you love him. I've known for a long time now. I thought that with you it was different for him. I could have sworn when you died in the underworld, he would have traded his life for yours. I didn't believe it either. I'm sorry." Kohaku knew that this was a lot for Rin to process.

Lord Sesshomaru was her foundation and now, it has been taken from her. But he hoped that her resilience would shine through like the jewel she was and she would be able to overcome this heartbreak.

He wrapped his arm over her shoulder noticing that they were sinking lower and lower. When she looked up to him, she burst and cried, "WHY? Why does this always happen to me? Am I such a lowly human that I didn't deserve an explanation? Did he hate me that much? How could he not know my feelings for him? Why does he continually abandon me like this? What am I to do now? I have nothing. Nothing I want to live for. I … I just want to disappear…" Her sobs are uncontrollable now with hiccups.

For so long her dreams were simply to be by her lord's side. She would be content with whatever position it was. She remembered from long ago Master Jaken told her by the time Lord's Sesshomaru's empire was built, she'd be long gone. She just wanted to be with him as long as she can. Not a burden, not a nuisance or anything of that sort. Her thoughts were rambling as all her pent up emotions flooded her body all at once.

Kohaku said nothing, he just held onto her tight until she calmed down.

He was so close, he could almost taste her. Just a few more moments, he will be at her side and they will never part again. He moved as fast as his youki could take him as a ball of light heading to Inuyasha's hut. Suddenly he was tense. It was Rin. Her scent was filled with anguished and tears. What in the world was causing her so much pain?She didn't smell of injuries. Almost there. He will find out what happened.

"Rin, I'm coming beloved. You will never need to shed another tear."

Kohaku could feel Rin's cries settle so he held her face in his palms and said,"Rin, you must not think like that. If you disappear, it will break all of our hearts. You are a wonderful, lovely young woman whose future is as bright as this sunrise. You will get up and when your heart heals, there will be many men who will be lined up to win it. Smile little one. It's your best feature." Rin looked at him with her lips still whimpering.

He was always so good to her. Even now, he is trying to give her a sense of self worth. She knew she could make it. But she didn't want to believe that her lord had left her for good. She will get better once she gets closure. She will go to him and hear it from him. Then and only then, will she be able to move on with her life.

Kohaku heard her murmur and surprisingly receive a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for everything Kohaku. You are the best brother anyone could have. The girl who captures your heart will be very lucky. I know what I must do now. Let's get back to the others."

As Rin and Kohaku reached the hut, they noticed that Inuyasha was outside with his sword out. "Feh, looks like we've got company. Rin, I think he's here for you,"


	6. Full Circle Home

Ch 6 Full Circle home

"Rin." That voice. That tone. She turned around so quickly that she almost lost her footing. Those eyes. His eyes. She gulped and whispered, "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Come, I have a matter to speak with you in private," he said coolly hiding the turmoil inside.

"Anything you've got to say you can say here. You don't have to rub salt into her wounds." Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshomaru was having a real hard time keeping his indifferent demeanor but he was not ready to have others meddle in his affairs. "Do not tempt me into ending your life before your child is born, little brother. Rin, I will not repeat myself," he turned and headed towards the river. He moved slowly to make sure she was following.

"It's Ok guys, I need to hear it for myself. Thank you for always protecting me. I'll be right back." Rin hurried behind Sesshomaru but kept her distance.

When he was sure no one was around to see or hear them he stopped. "Why do you cry, Rin. I can still smell your tears. What has upset you so?" His eyes were warm and comforting, she couldn't help but feel at ease.

"My lord, it has come to my attention that you have found a mate. I was just…" her voice cracked as she tried to think up the best way to tell him what she was feeling. He could smell her turmoil, pain, and despair. Her eyes were weary and swollen from what seems like a whole night of crying. "I want to know what is to become of me." She said hastily.

Wait, how did she find out that he wanted her as a mate. Did she not love him? Did she cry because she did not want to be with him?

"Yes, I have found one I deem desirable to be my mate. In a month we shall wed at my castle. Do you know who I have chosen?" He waited for what seemed like an eternity for her reply.

"No my lord. But whoever she is, she must have been a beauty to have had you working so hard to secure your lands for her. She is lucky. I wish you the best my lord. I … you will always be in my heart." That was it. He never lied before and now she accepted the he had found happiness. Who was she to stop him? She bowed lowly and turned to leave before her tears snuck out.

"Rin, I am not done. Where are you going? " She stopped. If she looked at him, she will cry. She couldn't let that be their final meeting. While lost in her thought, she felt something warm on her shoulder as he walked in front of her. His claw wiped away the tears as soon as they appeared. He saw the pain in her eyes. He wanted no more tears. He wanted to comfort her but he was not sure how. So he wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her head. She smelled like heaven to him. Her warmth calms the storms in his mind and soul. He didn't want to let go.

Rin was in shock. Should he be holding her like this with his mate to be waiting at the castle? But, she wanted time to stand still. She had missed him so much. She had longed for this embrace all her life. Now she was being selfish for this would be the last memory she would have together with her lord, her love, … her very reason for existing. She stopped crying but she tightens her grasp as though she was hanging on to life itself. Sesshomaru felt her calming and thought it was now or never when her grip on him tighten. Instinctively he tightened his as well. Then he slowly pulled them apart enough to look into her eyes.

"Rin, Beloved. Would you give me the greatest honor of being my mate?" Whew. There. He said it.

But Rin just stared at him and suddenly her tears came again. Did she hear wrong she wondered? Am I dreaming? Her tears flowed unrestricted now and she couldn't answer one was or another. Then she felt him pull away so she hanged on and said," No."

Sesshomaru eyes dropped and he turned away. She quickly gathered her thoughts and said," No, I don't want you to leave. Yes, I gladly accept your request my lord. I just need to hear you say it again. I think I must be dreaming. Because in my dream you would hold me, ask me to marry you and kiss me. I wanted to make.." Rin was cut off when his lips came down on hers. Soft lips that slowly opened and hungrily begged for entry. She was lost again, but this time she was in heaven. She was in love with a demon lord who loved her back. Her happiness exploded when their tongues danced wildly between their lips. Reluctantly they pulled apart for air. Rin gave him the biggest smile she had ever had.

Then and there Sesshomaru realize that all the pain and hard work was worth one smile from his mate. Yes. She was worth his life. He swept her up into his arm and headed back to Inuyasha's hut.

By the look in her eyes and her smile, everyone knew what had transpired. Sesshomaru told Rin to pack what she really wants now so they could leave. He would send for the rest of her things later. Before turning to leave with Rin, he said to his brother," As the younger brother of the lord of the western lands, your presence will be necessary during my mating ceremony to Rin. I believe she would be very pleased as well." Rin and Kagome held their breath hoping that Inuyasha would not make a fool out of himself or start fighting with his brother again. " Feh, Glad you came to your senses. We will be there for Rin. If you ever hurt her, I will…"

" She will want but nothing. I will destroy all who dares bring sadness to her. This you need not worry. Rin. Let's go home."

Rin waved at everyone while holding on to her mate. Home. Her eyes were glistening in the sun. I finally have a home.

*Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic. I have read so many but I am a sucker for happy endings. Not sure to continue or not. The end for now. thanks again.


End file.
